Let's Self-Indulge!
by Self Indullgence
Summary: Who knew Akatsuki Kitten stories were still around? A perpetually depressed young adult stumbles across a bunch of kittens- Ones that were dyed to look like the beloved Akatsuki characters! Unaware that they are actually the members, new cat mom Ollie gives the cats a new life and a new home. Will she be able to tame them? Rated M for Language and Sexual Situations
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Dull here. If you go onto my account, you will see that this is my first and only story. Fret not, as this isn't my first fanfiction or story. This is just a new account where I can store all my self-indulgent garbage with less embarrassment. So why am I upload this story if I am embarrassed about it? I... wrote this as practice. I want to get better with my writing. I will be using this fic as a way to practice and grow as a writer. I hope that there will be people here willing to give me some constructive criticism. I certainly ask for it.

Another reason I am uploading this is for the ones who may enjoy. I am an adult now, 19 to be specific, and truthfully, I've never written anything like this. Not even in my dreadful weeaboo days. I hope putting this up inspires others to write, even it is a shitty self-insert Akatsuki kitten fanfiction, haha. Don't let yourself become a miserable depressed adult that wishes she could go back to when she was young.

That is all I really have to say for now. I will reiterate for those who skipped most of my note that I wish for constructive criticism. I am also always open to ideas you would like to see integrated into this story. After all, this is purely a self-indulgent nightmare.

* * *

' _Adulthood is a nightmare,'_ I thought as I watched a jar of peanut butter roll off the sidewalk and into the grass. My gaze turns back to the mess I had just created. I was walking to my house, groceries in hand, when one of the bags ripped. Yogurt was splattered against the sidewalk like a violent crime had just been committed. A glass jar of jelly shattered, a hazard to anybody wanting to walk. I sighed sadly at the sight. No way in hell were the contents too heavy for the bag. I cursed the grocery bagger from the store in my mind.

Continuing to stare at the mess, I debated if I should try to pick up the litter and risk a glass-filled hand or ignore it.

 _'Ignoring, it is.'_

I looked off the sidewalk to search for the peanut butter, which should still be good. The concrete ended just at the beginning of a pretty steep slope for flood pipes. My peanut butter was tucked away at the very bottom, which was thankfully dry and not filled with sewage water. I braced myself before heading down to retrieve my jar.

The trench wasn't too deep and I was able to grab the jar with ease. I glared at the dirt-covered jar as if it were the reason for all my problems. Seeing that it was still intact, I deemed it safe to eat.

After putting the peanut butter in another bag, I was going to return home when I heard a faint cry. My heart leaped into my throat as I recognized the cry of a distressed kitten. I looked towards the sound, which lead into the forest beside the sidewalk. I trekked up the other side of the trench, heading towards the cry.

The closer I got, I realized there was multiple cries. I desperately searched the forest floor for kittens. When I spotted them, I was horrified. Unnatural colors. When the kittens spotted me, they immediately began hissing. My heart sank. They were so obviously abused and left for dead.

Taking slow steps, I walked right up to them. Instead of running off, they huddled together defensively. "Oh my Gods, you poor things…" I trailed off as I squatted in front of them and set my bags on the forest floor. "Who did this to you?" I asked no-one. I slowly lifted a hand, which a pure white cat swatted at. I shushed it, "Shh, it's okay. I'm here to help you."

I grabbed my purse, a hand-me-down from my mother. It was ridiculously large; something I could probably safely put the kittens in. I snapped open the purse and grabbed the white kitten by the scruff. It hissed and tried to fight, but I quickly put it in my bag before it could do any damage. Next, I grabbed an unnaturally yellow cat, who also fought, and placed him in. As I put in the others, pure black, fiery orange, literally half black half white down the middle, I recognized a pattern. Looking at another black cat with an orange-swirled face, disgust filled me.

Some fucking idiot tried to dye some kittens to look like the Akatsuki from _Naruto_. Like one of those stupid, shitty fanfictions. Whoever did it then probably realized they couldn't care for 10 kittens and they dumped them in a forest to die so they couldn't go to jail for animal cruelty. The fucking _monster._

"I hope we can find the cunt that did this to you, I hissed as I put the last cat in my bag. I snapped the bag close so that they couldn't climb out before gathering my bags and setting back home.

 **-** **子猫** **-**

As Pein became conscious, he immediately knew that something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. The world was ten times larger. His limbs were wrong. His senses were stronger.

And next to him, he was surrounded by waking kittens the size of himself.

Hidan howled, " _What the fuck?! What in the fucking hell am I?!_ "

His cries came out as mews, but his internal ones were sent to all. Anybody that wasn't completely conscious was now. Both his mental and physical vocals were piercing.

"What the… Sasori-no-danna, is that you, hm?!" Deidara tried to ask, his tiny body only recreating mewls.

Sasori was currently staring at his paws, shock breaking through his usual emotionless mask. "I… died," he stated to himself in his mind, not processing Deidara's question.

"Hey, Leader-sama," Kisame mentally addressed Pain as he padded up to him, "Do you know why we are like this?"

Before Pain could even speak, several other members pounced in. A chorus of ' _Yeah,what the fuck?'_ and meows surrounded him. One cry was the loudest of them all. "Wahhhh! Senpai- Senpai! Look! Tobi's a kitten! Oh! You are too! Senpai, you're so cute!" Tobi practically screeched, jumping on Deidara. Curses followed.

Pain growled, the sound pathetic physically. "Quiet, all of you," He demanded mentally. "Stop your howling. I have no clue as to how this happened. Nor do I know where we are. Be good ninja and stop directing others to where we are. We are weak and seemingly unable to access our chakra. Now I want each one of you to tell me what you remember before waking up here."

Everybody settled down as ordered for a brief second as they tried to recall their memories. Each one of them experience a fogginess, unable to recall what they were doing before waking up as kits. Before anybody could report this, Hidan began to shout once again. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE ACCESS TO OUR CHAKRA?! I CAN'T FUCKING STAY LIKE THIS, I CAN'T SACRIFICE TO JASHIN-SAMA LIKE THIS! GET THIS SHIT FIXED RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR-"

He was cut off by the quiet but strong voice of Konan, "Hush! Someone is coming."

They all quieted to here the careless footsteps of someone walking through a forest. No good shinobi would ever do that, but in their weak state, even a mere civilian could kill them. Just a few feet away, they see the one that seemed to be seeking them out. Their eyes all see a giant, but in reality this woman was only about 5 foot and 3 inches tall. Her hair was a dark brown, styled in a short, messy reverse bob. Eyes as black as an Uchiha's, ones whose depths seem to go on forever. She wore an oversized black shirt that read "WORLD'S OKAYEST HUSBAND" in bold, white letters. She also wore jean shorts that, from their normal point of view, would almost look like she isn't wearing anything. Her socks were black and thigh-high, only showing a few inches of skin between the ends of her socks and the ends of her shorts. The outfit was completed with black and white converses. Hanging off her arms were multiple bags filled with what seemed to be groceries. The young woman froze when she spotted them. The Akatsuki all began to hiss, trying to scare the civilian off. Instead, it seemed to have the opposite effect.

She snapped out of her phase and calmly took steps towards them. "Do not run," Warned Pain. "We need to stick together. We have no clue how far this mental link goes. Act normal. She is a civilian and will not bring us harm."

The woman squatted before them, setting her bags down to reach for them. "Oh my Gods, you poor things… Who did this to you?" She asked out loud in a gentle voice. She reached out towards Hidan, who immediately swung a clawed paw.

"Don't you fucking dare touch me, bitch!" He cursed at her mentally.

The civilian was unperturbed, though. "Shh," She spoke soothingly, "It's okay. I'm here to help you." She grabbed one of her bags and brought it towards them. Opening it up, she once again reached for Hidan.

"The fuck did I just tell you? Ow! You fucking cunt, put me down!" He screamed, hissing and howling physically. The woman ignored his antics, unable to hear him shout obscenities at her. One by one she placed them into her bag. As she reached Tobi, she pauses. Her faces scews into anger and disgust as she puts the rest of the Akatsuki in her bag.

After placing Kakuzu, the last, in her bag, she looked inside. "I hope we can find the cunt that did this to you," She grounded out before snapping the bag close and picking it up.

Hidan actually paused his ranting to mentally whistle, "Damn, She got a mouth on her."

 **-** **子猫** **-**

I reached my house in about 5 minutes. Quickly, after placing my purse on a counter, I put all my groceries away. With that done, I looked at the mewling purse. I wanted to help them, but it would probably cost so much... I wouldn't be able to pay for it with my usual funds. I'd have to tap into _that_ fund. I swore to not use it unless there was an emergency.

But Goddamn was I a softy for kittens.

I grabbed the purse, pulling out my keys, and went to my rarely used car. I gently placed the purse in the passenger seat and climbed into the driver seat. I put on my seatbelt and with a moment of thought I put the seatbelt on the purse. After googling the nearest veterinarian, I drove off.

We arrived about 15 minutes later. I grabbed the kittens and brought them in. The secretary looked up at me, brushing some blonde locks out of her eyes. "Hello! Do you have an appointment?" She chirped happily.

"A-Ah, no. I found some kittens in a forest… most of them seemed to have been dyed. I just want to make sure that this won't harm them," I nervously explained.

The blonde looked slightly surprised. "Oh dear, that's horrid! Where are they?" She asked.

"They're in my bag," I opened my purse, pulling out a blue kitten, "See?"

The secretary gasped slightly in horror, "That's awful! They have safe dyes now-a-days, but they should never be used on kittens… Let me see if any of the vets are available." The woman picked up her desk phone, asking for whoever just called to hold for a minute. She then got up and headed to the back, leaving me at the desk. I put the blue kitten back inside my bag, earning myself a few nips. I laughed as the kittens tried to hurt me, not succeeding. I gave the kitten I had picked up a little scratch behind the ear before looking up to see the secretary coming back. "Mrs. Merritt currently isn't busy and is willing to check out the kittens now," She explained. "Just head to the right, she should be three doors down."

After thanking her, I followed her directions. I entered into the room to see a tall but thin lady with dark brown locks pulled up in a high ponytail waiting for me. She was about in her late 40s, though the wrinkles that donned her face didn't take away her beauty. "Hello, you're the young woman with the dyed kittens? May I see them?" She politely asked in a soothing voice.

I nodded and placed the purse on the table in the middle of the room. I opened my bag and was immediately greeted with several cries. One by one I set them out on the table, pushing a few back that tried to jump off the table. "I was walking home when I heard their crying," I started to explain. "I know in a usual case you should try and wait to see if a mother is going to come, but once I saw their pelts I knew something was wrong. It seemed like someone wanted to dye these kitten's pelts for their own gain, but once they realized they couldn't handle them, they dumped them."

Mrs. Merritt picked up a red kitten, giving it a good look-around. She hummed to herself and she quickly glanced over them all. "They do not seem to be in poor health, but this is certainly worrisome…" She said. One by one she inspected them, writing her findings down on a clipboard. "Nine males and one female. They are old enough to mostly take care of themselves. Hmm, a few of them have normal-colored pelts…" She spoke to herself, it seemed. She picked up the odd colored ones and examined them thoroughly. "Their skin shows no signs of being dyed… Fur seems to be growing out that way… Hmm, no smell of chemicals… Miss, you seem to have found quite the interesting bunch."

I was taken aback. "So…? What does this mean?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. You've found yourself perfectly healthy kittens. Nothing out of the ordinary, besides their fur color. Will you be keeping them?" Mrs. Merritt asked, putting down the clipboard.

"Oh, um, yeah," I blinked a few times.

"Alright, be on your way then. You probably need to get some supplies," She paused to hand me a card, "Here. If any of them show signs of illness, just call and make an appointment. Just visit the desk on your wait out, Ms. Lynn will give you your bill."

I placed all the kittens back in my purse, confusion completely overtaking me. I thanked Mrs. Merritt and numbly went to the secretary desk to pay what I owed. The entire time I kept questioning how in the world I found kittens that just _naturally_ looked like the Akatsuki. Things seemed fucked up.

I went back to my car I drove to the local pet store and got ready for the real dent in my funds.

 **-** **子猫** **-**

I arrived home exhausted. I had run around the pet store, grabbing what I could, asking around what the fuck I would need to take care of ten cats, etc. I just finished dragging the the last of what got. I got a huge fucking workout carrying multiple 30lbs bags for the new kittens. My arms _ached_.

At last, I released the stars of this shit show. I emptied my purse of the kittens, checking to see if any had gone to the bathroom in it. Thankfully, none of them did. I looked at my new colorful bunch, dragging my hands down my face with a groan. "Ugh, welcome everybody to your new home. I bet y'all are hungry or need to shit or something, so you can do… whatever as I get all your stuff ready. I just spent a pretty penny on all of you so you better not fuck my shit up, okay? We'll get to names later. I'll be back in a bit, cuties."

Getting up from my squatting position in the living room, I went into the laundry room where I had put their litter boxes down. I had gotten them 3 boxes, all of them having roofs and little doors. Having had cats before, I knew cats were shy about using the bathroom. I also hoped these things helped with the smell a little bit, too. I took off all the tops and placed kitty litter inside all of them before replacing the tops. I aligned them next to each other, like bathroom stalls. Catroom stalls.

Totally.

Once I was done with that, I grabbed the 10 food bowls that I dumped on the kitchen counter top. 10! It was insane. I had 5 double bowls for them, knowing cats hated their food and water next to each other. There was a counter top that separated the living room from the kitchen and I aligned the bowls against the counter, on the living room side. On the kitchen side, I set up 2 automatic water bowls against a cabinet I rarely use.

After having filled them up, I turned around to see the kittens having not moved from the spot I had placed them. I cracked a smile, "What's up, are you all shy? Come on, the bathrooms are other here." I clicked my teeth and waved them to follow me, which most of them stood up to do. I walked them through the kitchen, pointing out the water. "There's your water. Now, this backroom was the laundry room, but now it holds your guys' bathrooms," I explained out loud, even though I knew they probably didn't understand a word I was saying. I looked at them to see quite a few ears pulled back as they stared at the catboxes. I laughed. "Stinks, don't it? You gotta get used to it though, if any of you pee or shit on my floor, I'm gonna kick your asses," I threatened lightly. They must have caught my tone, as a few flinched. That caused me to laugh more. "Do your business or whatever. I'll be giving you your food in the meantime."

I walked out of the room, not checking to see if any were following me. I grabbed the large and heavy kitten food I had gotten for them, tearing open the bag and slowly filling the bowls up with food. When I had finished, I turned to see all the kittens staring at the food…

In disgust.

The one kitten that looked like Tobi stepped forward and bravely took a bite of the food, spitting it out immediately. Dropping the cat food bag, I groaned dramatically. "Really? I just spent so much of my money on this food for you…" I trailed off, taking in their cute faces. I caved, "Okay, okay, you assholes. I won't feed you this shit," _for now_ , "I'll just give you some lunch meat or something." I plopped down next to the bag of cat food and carefully poured the food back into the bag. Finished, I stood up and brought the bag to the back door, setting the food against the house. "I'll just leave this food outside and hope a bear will smell it and come to maul me," I called back to the cats. I turned to see them all staring at me. "Not you guys, just me," I further explained.

Walking back into the kitchen, I pulled out some turkey lunch meat that I had just bought before finding the kittens. I sighed, "I have no idea how much I should feed you…" I walked back to the food bowls, looking down at the kittens that were all staring up to me. Calculating their sizes in my head, I made up a random number. _'One and a half slices each. I'll see if they can eat that much and go from there,'_ I thought. Proceeding to do so, I put the rest of the lunch meat and watched them devour what I gave them.

Finally finished, I walked away and flopped onto my couch, sighing loudly. I pulled out my phone and looked to see if I had any missed messages. There was nothing of importance, so I opened up skype and sent a message to my friend.

" **hey kat guess what"**

 _ **'what?'**_

 _ **"i just got ten kittens"**_

Barely a second after I sent the message I was getting a call from Kat. I accepted the call and put the speakerphone on. "You did WHAT?!" Was blasted through the phone speakers.

"I already told you, I just got ten kittens."

"How? Where? Why? _And what the fuck do they look like?_ "

"You know how I went grocery shopping? Well one of the bags broke and I was trying to get what dropped and then then I heard kittens…"

"Ollie…"

"Next thing I know I'm buying a bunch of shit for them. And Kat, that isn't the weirdest part."

"What is?!"

"I find these cats and, like, most of them are dyed. I was really pissed off and then I noticed something…"

"Dude, get on with it."

"They all… are dyed to match the fuckin' Akatsuki."

"...You mean those dudes from _Naruto?_ "

"Yeah! I brought them to the vet to see of the stuff was harmful but the lady told me it looks like they weren't dyed or some shit."

"Whoa, okay. That's really weird. Anyways, you gotta send me tons of pictures of them."

I laughed, "I will, I will. Now I gotta go I'm fucking pooped. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ugh, fine. Bye."

I hung up on Kat and turned my head to see the kittens sitting right next to me, staring. "Hey guys, are you bored?" Of course, they replied with nothing. "Alrighty! Introductions and names, then."

 **-** **子猫** **-**

"They all… are dyed to match the fuckin' Akatsuki." The kittens all froze at the mention of the Akatsuki. They all looked towards Pein, who I was frozen, glaring at the woman who took them in.

"Leader-sama, do you know this woman?" Asked a calm Itachi. Pein shook his head negatively.

Kisame padded towards his partner and leader, "Hey, the hell did the other one mean by ' _from Naruto?_ ' Ain't that the Eight-Tails kid we're after, Itachi?"

The Uchiha nodded. "Though what she meant by ' _from Naruto,_ ' I have no clue," He replied.

"Everybody, keep on the lookout. From the glimpses of the world that we were able to see, I have yet been able to tell where we are. Some items from the vet were things I have never seen or heard of before. This house is also different from ones in the villages. We must find out where we are and how these civilians know of such things. Continue to behave until we can figure out how to transform back. Understood?" Ordered Pein. A chorus of 'Yes' and 'Understood' followed. "Good. Now come, let us see if she will explain more."

With only a complaint from Hidan, the cats followed their leader to the couch, right next to the woman housing them. She had just finished her call as they sat down. The civilian looked towards them with a smile, "Hey guys, are you bored?"

"Yes!" Shouted Tobi, but the woman could not hear.

"Alrighty. Introductions and names, then," She said as she sat upright. The brunette placed her elbows on her knees and laced her fingers together, placing her chin on top. "My name is Ollie. Lame name, am I right? Sounds like a little kid's name. My mom was obsessed with the late Victorian era, though. Anyways, since y'all resemble the Akatsuki and whatnot, I'm just going to name you after them. So," Ollie pointed towards Pein, "You're Pein."

He tensed completely as this civilian, Ollie, proved that she did, in fact, know who exactly the Akatsuki are. She went down the line they had created, naming them all correctly. The entire group bristled.

Ollie could not feel the tension between the kittens and continued to smile at them kindly, "I think I got all your names right. It's been awhile since I've seen the show."

"Show?" Questioned Zetsu.

Before anyone could speculate, the civilian continued. "Oh well, I'll look it up later. I'm going the fuck to sleep. You do whatever, just don't mess anything up. You're free to join me in my bed," She offered with a wave of her hand as she stood up. "Goodnight, cuties," Ollie yawned as she walked off, likely to her room.

"Ohhhh, can Tobi join the lady? Tobi's reeeaaallly tired," Complained the orange-headed kitten.

"No, you idiot!" Hissed Deidara. "How can you trust her when she knows who we are, hm?!"

"She seems nice! She's only trying to help," He defended.

"Quiet, you two!" Kakuzu reprimanded them.

"Indeed," Agreed Pein. "You are not allowed to join her to sleep, Tobi. Instead, you and Zetsu will go keep an eye on her. See if she says anything. The rest of you shall split up in your usual groups so we may search for clues on where we are and how we got here. You are all dismissed."

 **-** **子猫** **-**

Tobi walked happily along side his old partner with his tail straight up in the air. Internally, Obito fumed. Who was this lady that knew of the Akatsuki? How much did she know? Did she know his secret? Did she know him as Madara? So many questions he could not get answered in this pathetic body. He was so frustrated with this setback in Madara's plans. How long will they be stuck here? Too many questions.

Now Obito has to keep up the Tobi act 24/7 outwardly and inwardly. Obito might finally lose himself in insanity.

Zetsu thankfully kept quiet by his side. They were all lost, confused and unsure on how they got here.

It was easy to track Ollie by her scent with their new noses and by her sounds with their already trained ears. The civilian had left her bedroom door wide open even though she was in the middle of changing.

Tobi freaked. "Uwaaaaa!" He shouted loud enough mentally that all the kittens could hear throughout the house. His kitten body also let out a strangled cry. "Tobi's sorry! Tobi didn't mean to walk in on you naked!"

Ollie had been slipping out of her underwear when Tobi's meows caught her attention. "Aw, Hiya 'tsu and Tobi. I bet you two are tired," She cooed. Zetsu's black half twitched slightly at the nickname. The brunette pushes out a stepping stool from the corner of her room and places it next to her bed. Her bed was high pretty high off the ground and Zetsu doubted their small bodies would have been able to make the jump without the help. Ollie then returned to changing into her pajamas, not waiting to see if they were going to get on her bed. Zetsu jumped up onto the bed and looked at his partner. " **Come.** Get on the bed," He urged Tobi.

"B-B-But…" Tobi stuttered, still flustered.

" **Now,** " He commanded. The orange-faced cat drooped before complying.

Soon, Ollie joined them in bed wearing only an oversized shirt. She grabbed both the kittens, much to Zetsu's annoyance, and brought them up to her chest. She chuckled at the seemingly grumpy Zetsu as she gently petted them. "Sorry to bother you two, I just wanted to let you know I'm glad you're here. I swear to take great care with all of you and give you all the love you deserve," She paused to kiss the both of them on top their heads, "Even if you take after a bunch of mass-murderers," She chuckled. _Strange_ was all Zetsu could think. She seemed to be an odd woman, but Zetsu doubted they would be in any danger under her care. They were safe until they could find a way to transform back.

 **-** **子猫** **-**

The search of the house was quick. They could not enter many rooms due to their forms, but what they were able to search came up with nothing. The most worrying thing was hearing Tobi shout across their connection about a naked lady.

The Akatsuki return to see their leaders on top the couch their host was previously laying on. They gathered below, sharing similar stories. "We were unable to find anything useful, just technology we've never seen before. Nothing dangerous or anything suspicious," Itachi gave the final remark.

Pein gave a light sigh. "It will be hard to adjust to these forms. Make sure you do so as quickly as possible. Remain inconspicuous and hopefully we will learn more about where we are. In the meantime, Konan and I will be searching for ways to turn back human and return to our base. You are all dismissed," He stated with finality.

 **-** **子猫** **-**

The ground shifted beneath Zetsu, forcing him awake. It took a few moments to recollect what has happened; the new forms and the new home. His black side growled to himself, angered the sides had fallen asleep. He looked to the side to see Tobi sleeping unperturbed as the woman they were supposed to be watching quickly climbed out of bed. She grabbed her strange device and quickly shuffled out of the room.

Zetsu followed her into the bathroom. He finds that Ollie isn't using the toilet, just sitting on the bathroom floor curled up into a ball. Her breathing is quick and harsh. Her nails dig deep into the flesh of her arms as she shook rather violently. Zetsu could tell she was having a panic attack, but why, he did not know.

He watched her by the door as she went through phases. Ollie would calm down and relax for barely a minute before her panic resurged violently. Panic attacks usually last about 15-25 minutes, but this continues for nearly an hour. At some point she gathered up her strength to lift her head up to stare at Zetsu. She gave him a weak, tired smile. "Hey, 'tsu. Did I wake you?" Ollie asked as she reached her hand out, scratching his head. "Sorry about that. I haven't had an attack like that in a while." The young woman pulled out the device and let out a curse. "3AM, fuck. I got a migraine, too," She complained to herself. She slowly and shakily stood up, a hand resting on the wall. Turning off the light, she left the bathroom.

Ollie walked down the hall and to the kitchen, waking a few kittens along the way. Zetsu followed but diverted so he could explain to Pein his findings. He jumped up to the couch next to the already awake leader. "Hello, Zetsu. What have you found?" Pein asked.

"Ollie randomly woke up about an hour ago and had a panic attack. I do not know why though, she did not let it slip," Explained Zetsu.

Pein moves to reply, but paused as Ollie entered. She placed a glass of water on the coffee table in front of her. "Excuse me guys, let me just…" She trailed off as she moved the three kittens towards the edge of the couch. She slid behind them and laid on her side. "There we go," Ollie spoke out loud, petting Pein on her way to grab a device on her table. She pressed a button on the sleek rectangular object, bringing to life the large box in front of her. Konan, Pein, and Zetsu all watched in amazement as things popped up on the screen. They listened to Ollie click behind them, the screen suddenly filling red with the word "NETFLIX." Multiple images showed up on the screen, along with many words. As their host clicked, certain images took up the screen. Ollie stopped when the words "World War II in Color" appeared.

Pein's eyes widen at the unfamiliar imagery. "Zetsu, find and gather the others. I believe this is important," He commanded. Zetsu jumped off the couch to gather the other kittens. Pein and Konan watched as scenes of war unfolded, a voice narrating the clips. Two by two, the members joined their leaders on the couch. They saw a world very different than their own. They heard of countries and languages that never existed before. Explosions filled the screen, along with technologies they had never seen. Military outfits much different from the ones of their universe. Buildings and scenery were ones they had never seen before. Many were shocked to see how war was in this world. Sure, they were criminals and had killed many, but to hear the death counts and forms of death were shocking. Though the shock meant differently amongst the members. Some were intrigued while others were surprised such things were captured and shown to civilians. Deidara admired the bombs and Hidan admired the deaths; The persona of 'Tobi' shocked by the violence and Itachi was shocked by the numbers.

Their host watched on quietly for the most part. Occasionally she would curse out in disgust when gruesome scenes were displayed, other times she'd gasp out, covering her mouth an looking away. She had to pause the film a few times to calm herself down, taking this time to pet them all. Episodes passed and Ollie began to fall asleep. Not once did she noticed how enraptured the Akatsuki were by the show. Soon, one by one, the kittens followed her into unconsciousness. Their small bodies couldn't handle staying awake for so long. Pulled in by Ollie's warmth, the kittens finished their first day on a new world.

* * *

That ending was kind of lame, to be honest. It's 3AM though and I've been having multiple panic attacks, hoo boy...!

Is watching documentaries after having a panic attack and/or having a migraine early in the morning something I actually do? Yes, it is. I actually got caught up watching WW2 in Color just now trying to write the end of this chapter. I started feeling really sick watching some of the scenes so I stopped.

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this. I apologize if the small 'naked' scene seemed out of place...? I am a very sexual and open person, so I thought I'd show you just the tip of that in this chapter. Be prepared for limes in this fic. I'm not sure if I would go full out lemon in here, though. If it is something you guys want, I will definitely try~

I wish you all have a wonderful day,

Dull.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys. I forgot to put A/N in my first chapter, isn't that funny? I was so tired.

Anyways, I'm so, so sorry with how late this is. _Just_ before I submitted the story, something real bad happened to me. I went into a depressive state that caused me to lose my laptop and everything. It took me a while to get out of it. I've had my phone back for a little while noe, but my motivation was lost. Then MickeyLOLgirl gave a review and everything and got my motivation back. So thank you so, so much for that.

This chapter is much shorter than the last because I did have to write this on my phone. Hopefully I can earn my laptop back soon so I can get a bigger and better chapter for you guys.

Thank you all who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

I woke up to a sourness in my throat and an ache in my legs. With a groan, I try to roll over. My body squishes something and I hear disgruntled cries. I open my eyes to see I had laid on top of Kisame, Tobi, and Sasori. Their upset faces were _hysterical_.

"Haha, sorry cuties," I apologize as I rolled off of them. "I didn't notice you there." Kisame and Tobi just flopped back to their original positions, either ignoring or accepting my apology. Sasori stood up and stretched his spine. Before he could jump off, I grabbed him and pulled him up to my chest. "Nooo, don't leave me. I said I was sorry," I whined slightly.

The red kitten just gave me a dull, emotionless stare as I moved him around.

"Someone is grumpy. Do you know what grumpy people need?" I pause before giving Sasori a big smooch on the top of his head. "Kisses!" I chuckled. He hissed at my actions, swinging a paw at my face. I squeaked as his claws caught onto my skin and scratched me lightly. "Hey, meanie! The punishment for trying to hurt me is more kisses, you know!" Now I begin kissing his face all over, much to Sasori's displeasure. He goes limp in my hands and growls lowly. "Fine, fine. I'll let you go now," I tell him as I set him down on the floor.

I look back at the two other kittens that were pressed up against me. "Ah, I'm sorry guys. I need to get up," I sighed. I wiggled around until they got the idea to hop off the couch, allowing me to stand up. I stretched, my back popping. I hummed happily at the sensation. I pick my phone off the table to check the time. "Damn," I cursed. "Only got 4 hours of sleep."

Looking down at my feet, I see that all the kittens had gathered around my feet. "What?" I asked them, tilting my head to the side. "Are you guys hungry?" A chorus of meows replied. I laughed, "Alright. I'll give you two and a half slices today."

I set my phone back down and went to grab some meat. They all trailed me into the kitchen, patiently waiting for their food. One by one I fill their bowls and they all start digging in immediately. "Bunch of hungee kitties, huh?" I chuckled as I watched them.

Itachi was one of the first ones finished eating, stepping away from the bowl before all the food was gone. Kisame takes what was left of his food. Itachi moves to go past me, but I scoop him up before he exits. Placing a kiss on his head, I carried him off to my room. I set him down on my bed, petting him and giving him another kiss.

I took off my nightshirt and underwear and tossed them into the hamper beside the door. I then went to my dresser that covered the wall next to the hamper. Today was a Sunday, meaning I could lounge about today. So I decided to go comfortable and pulled out some black sweatpants, an old black band shirt, and plain white underwear.

It was a Chevelle t-shirt that I had gotten at one of their concerts in the 6th grade. It depicted hundreds of skeletons jumping off a cliff to spell out the band's name. I didn't really listen to Chevelle anymore, but they were still dear to me. Waves of nostalgia hit me out of nowhere. The shirt and the kittens reminded of my time in elementary and early middle school. The urge to listen to the songs during my early teenage angst was strong.

I turned to stare at Itachi with a wide grin on my face. He returned the gaze with a slight tilt of his head. Chuckling at how he looked, I picked him up again and left the bedroom. I walked back to the couch, where I sat him down next to me. I picked up my phone off the table and opened the youtube app.

I spent the next 10 minutes searching for songs from my childhood. After I had compiled a quick playlist, I casted it to my TV. The volume was low, I realized, and so I quickly went to fix it 'til it was _blasting_.

Not really, though, because I didn't want to hurt my kitties' ears. I just wanted to seem punk rock.

The first song I started with was a Chevelle song, of course; specifically _The Clincher._ I sang along to the song and I knew I sounded terrible. The kittens had their ears back, but I laughed and kept singing. I hadn't sung like this since middle school. I sang all the songs I could remember the lyrics to until my voice was raw.

The playlist was more than halfway through when it started _No Jesus Christ_ by Seether. I sang all I could, but avoided the screaming parts because of my sore throat. Until it got to my favorite part.

" _Put the gun in my mouth and pull the trigger._

 _I feel so alive, yeah._

 _Put the gun in my mouth, it tastes so bitter._

 _I feel so alive, yeah._

 _YOU'RE NO JESUS CHRIS-_ hrk!"

I go into a small coughing fit that almost feels like I just swallowed razor blades. It hurts like hell. I collapse back on the couch when the fit is over, grabbing my phone and pausing the song. "Shit," I curse and my voice, well, sounds like shit.

I looked down to notice that all the cats were around me at various distances. I guessed to check out if I was dying or not. How kind of them. Glancing over at Pein, Konan, and Kakuzu, I notice they were the furthest away from me. They all were laying in front of my sliding glass back door. "Hey," I called out to them hoarsely, "Aren't you guys supposed to help out?"

The look the three of them gave was a clear, ' _And how are we supposed to do that?'_ It nearly made me chuckle.

Ignoring their somehow intelligent and incredulous stares, I got up to go and make myself some tea. I think tea soothes your throat. Maybe. I could just look it up, but I was already at the kitchen and my phone was back on my table. Sure, it was just two feet away, but it was also two feet wasted. I'll just add honey to my tea.

As I poured water into my kettle, I heard a meow at my feet. I look down to see Hidan practically screaming at me. I ignore him at first so I could set the kettle up, but then he grew louder. I turned the kettle on and tried to not get annoyed. Finally, I looked at him with a scowl. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked the cat, placing my hands on my hips.

"Meow!"

"No."

"Meow?"

" _No._ You're not allowed."

The pure white cat almost seemed shocked. Then he breaks out in a caterwaul.

"Oh my Gods, shut up. I'm going to punt you into the nearest trashcan if you don't shut up," I growl weakly at Hidan. Soon after, the kettle begins squealing. I reluctantly break the mini-glare contest with the kitten so I could turn off the kettle and prepare my tea. Hidan seems to leave me alone after I start ignoring him again.

I had just finished preparing my tea when I heard sounds of a fight directly behind me. Deidara was currently half on top of Tobi, biting his neck. I watched them wrestle around a bit in amusement.

Tobi lets out a yip of pain and I intervene. "OI," I shout, spooking the cats. I lightly spank the yellow kitten's rear, causing him to jump off the countertop. Tobi was about to follow in fear until I picked him up. "Are you alright, baby?" I coo, petting Tobi. He mews back to me and I plant a kiss on his head. "Don't let him bully you too much," I smirk. I give him another kiss and placed him on the ground.

Grabbing my cuppa, I sat next to Kisame on the couch and gently blew on my tea. I took a small sip, smiling at the excessive sweetness and frowned when the still hot liquid hit my throat.

I place the tea on the table and picked up my phone. Opening Skype, I send a message to Kat.

' _yo whats up'_

' _nm, i want to visit you and see the cats but i have papers to write. i want to cry'_

' _get ur ass to work'_

' _i am, i am. whats up with you?'_

' _i got filled with teenage angst and sang my voice out lol'_

' _what did you listen to? linkin park nightcore?'_

' _no, i was a cool kid, unlike you, and listened to bands like system of a down n rise against,'_

' _shut up i know full well u listened to linkin park as a kid'_

' _fcuk yuo'_

I chuckle out loud, causing the lazing Kisame to lift his head up to look at me. I chuckle again and poke his face with my toe before sending Kat another message.

' _anyways, saying u had papers to write made me remember i got one too so i gotta go. plus i cant enable ur procrastination'_

' _ur not a real friend'_

I shake my head and set my phone back down, picking my now warm tea back up. I quickly gulp it all down to ease my sore throat. Finished, I put the empty cup on the table and stood up to search for my laptop. I head towards my room, trying my best to dodge Hidan. He was being chased by Kakuzu and kept running past my feet. "I swear to the Gods, trip me up and I'm going to shove my entire fist up your asshole," I threaten, my voice sounding slightly better. It was then that Hidan skidded across the floor and slammed into the wall. I nearly double over laughing, crying out, "Ooh, O- hah- Oh no. O-Oh my gosh. Are you- ahahaha- Are you alright, baby?" I reached out to the white cat, who just hissed at me. He was puffed up slightly and was ducking his head away from view. "That's what you get, you absolute _dork_ ," I giggled. "Let me kiss it better." I moved him to me, ignoring his claws and cries of disapproval, gently kissing his head.

After give Kakuzu's head a little 'pap,' I retrieve my laptop from my bedroom. I bring it out to the living room and turn it on. It whirs to life, causing Pein and Zetsu to jump up next to me in curiosity. I pet them both as I wait for it to load up. Once it does, I type in my password and click open Chrome. I go to my school website, log in, and check the requirements for the paper. Then I open up Microsoft Word and start my essay on Voltaire's _Candide_.

 **-** **子猫** **-**

The pair beside her silently watched as she typed away, writing about a subject they didn't understand. It was boring as all hell, but listening to the rhythmic tapping of her fingers was a lot better than listening to Hidan _still_ complain about his earlier accident. Pein was getting seriously annoyed. He thinks about ordering Kakuzu to see if Hidan is still immortal in this form. He almost does it. Almost.

Instead, Pein tunes his thoughts to the music they had heard earlier. It was certainly… interesting. It was all loud, angry, and hurt. The lyrics- the ones he could understand- were either nonsensical or were about corruption, pain, sadness, and death. In the single day the orange cat knew her, he could tell this Ollie was slightly strange. Certainly not like most of the members of the Akatsuki, but still strange. From her colorful language that could rival Hidan's to her odd behavior, she was unlike any civilian he knew. Perhaps it was simply this world's culture.

Recognising that he lost his train of thought, he goes back to what he had originally was thinking about. Pein didn't think Ollie would listen to such music. The songs she had played were songs that angry and suffering people would listen to. The brunette didn't seem like an angry or suffering person, but he had only seen bits of this woman. The only connection he could make so far was the panic attack she had had last night. Is what caused the attack the reason why she listens to such noise? The fiery orange kitten could only ponder.

Pein isn't even sure why he is thinking so extensively about a woman that shouldn't matter to them. She was an insignificant civilian woman that lived in a world they didn't belong in. But Ollie, although she did not know, held control of the lives of 10 of the most dangerous criminals in their universe. He felt no fear, but it's true that the thought was terrifying that such a weak being could easily kill them all.

This woman, who was taking a quick break from writing by making kissy faces at a flustered Tobi, was somehow one of their biggest threats ever.


End file.
